We propose to complete the construction of a large number of recombinant inbred strains (RIs) from the inbred Long Sleep (ILS) and the inbred Short Sleep (ISS) strains and to map genetically eight traits involved in alcohol action. This newly generate RI series will be useful in dozens of different behavioral analyses, while only one set of genotypic assessment swill need to be performed. From the single assessment of genotype will flow mapping results applicable to a myriad of various phenotypes that have been assessed in the parental strains (ILS and ISS) or in the LS and SS selected lines. The major disadvantages. associated with RI strains (lack of power in QTL identification and lack of resolution in mapping) are overcome through the use of such a large set of strains. The RI construction has already begun, funded by internal resources of the University of Colorado and the Institute for Behavioral Genetics and we propose to carry these RIs to the F22, which will allow greater than 98% fixation. At the completion of this project we will create an electronic data base allowing all alcohol researchers easy access to all of our results. We will also begin making arrangements to distribute these mice to searchers who wish to use them.